The Shadow's Lament
by twilight harry potter101
Summary: Fred Weasley never thought he'd be in this situation. After waking up in the middle of the night, he had been kidnapped and whisked off to the Castle of Darkness, Voldemort's home and base of command. Now he has to find out how to escape, because it's obvious no one's coming to rescue him. However, soon it becomes all about her. Once that happens, everything changes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey so here is my newest idea. I'm going to also be rewriting Darkness to Dawn and posting more of my other stories so hopefully you'll be able to read my stories more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Voldemort would probably be the ruler of the world because for some reason I can't let characters be happy, no matter how much I love them.**

"Hey, Mum," George Weasley said as he entered the kitchen. Looking around, the boy was surprised to find his twin brother missing, "Where's Fred?"

"I'm sure he's just outside right now, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, setting a plate in front of her son, "I'll be right back."

Mrs. Weasley had grown concerned upon learning her son was not upstairs. Walking up to the family clock, she could not hold in her gasp of horror. While Mr. Weasley's hand was on work, and all except Fred's was on home, Fred's was on mortal peril. Taking the clock down, she hurried to the floo.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's office!" she called quietly, still clutching the clock.

Albus Dumbledore was up early in the morning that day. Staring at the large pile of papers on his desk, he could hold back a small groan. True, he did love his jobs, but he absolutely hated paperwork. Therefore, he could not hold in his sigh of relief when the floo in his office flared up. A panicked Molly Weasley came rushing into his office. His relief was short-lived, disappearing with her next words.

"Albus, Fred's disappeared," the panicked mother declared, showing him the Weasley clock. The elderly man couldn't help but notice how his work load had increased so much with only a few words. He could already feel the start of a headache.


	2. Into the Dark

**A/N: Two in one! Here's the next chapter. Read and review.**

Fred Weasley was not having a good day. He should've stayed inside, that much was clear. However, when he had waken up at three in the morning, he couldn't stay still. Deciding to clear his head with a walk, the boy had left his house, and wand, behind. That had been his biggest mistake.

Lord Voldemort, however, was having a very good day. Several days ago, he had sent spy teams to the Weasley household. Their orders had been to spy and see if they cold capture any one to interrogate. Luck seemed to be on his side, as Fred Weasley had strolled out of his house without his wand. His mood was so great that he didn't even torture any of his followers.

Shortly after appearing before Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy proudly stepped to his enemies son, kicking the boy's side.

"Ennervate," the man muttered lowly, glaring at the boy as he awoke. The boy looked around in confusion, desperately trying to understand what was happening to him. At seeing Voldemort's face, the boy paled.

"Any chance this is just a joke?" the boy tried feebly. As Fred tried to come to terms with his kidnapping, the other death eater's laughed at his panic.

"Does this look like a joke?" Lord Voldemort hissed, staring at the insolent boy who dared call him a joke. He clearly was not smart if he believed his parents and siblings would play a prank of this sort. To his surprise, the boy seemed to grow strength with this.

"What do you want with me?" the boy asked. Voldemort glared at the boy.

"Your family belongs to a group called the Order of the Phoenix. I want information. I believe you can give me this," the man told calmly. To his surprise, the boy began to laugh.

"You want me to betray my family? Here's a hint. It'll never happen," Fred snarled. Voldemort tried to calm himself, still having one route left.

"You may go home as soon as you do," the man told.

"What home? You'd kill my family. No, you'll have to kill me. I'll never help the likes of you," Fred told him.

"Don't worry, your death will come soon. Not before you tell me everything you know though," Voldemort hissed, "Take him to his new home."


End file.
